Lilac
Lilac is a golden retriever pup who joins the PAW Patrol in Pups Make a Scratch. Fanon Appearances *Pups Make a Scratch *Rocky in the Castle Past *Wish Upon a Pup *Pups and the Harmonia Rescue *Zuma and the Sad Lights *Pup-Tails *Pups in the Magical World *Pups in the Magical World 2 *The Bat and the Lie *The PAW-Jet *Blossomed *Bolt *Aladdin *Journey to Sapphire Sea *The Magical Games *Pups Music Festival *Chase and the Cold Case *Pups and the Haunted Clubhouse *Hit the slopes! *PAW Patrol watches "Stolen Lunches" *Pups in the Magical World *Lilac's Dance Lesson *Dream Delivery *Pup Peeve *Pups Photo Shoot *Pups and the Night Pup *PAW Patrol watches "Meatball Madness" Bio Lilac is a Scout-pup, but she's also a vegetarian, which means she doesn't eat meat. She knows how to recycle with nature and what's safe about nature and what's not. The way she cares about the environment makes it no wonder why she has a crush on Rocky, and Rocky has a crush on her. She also speaks in a Southern accent and has a tendency to speak figuratively, which Rocky is the only one who usually understands it. In "Chase and the Cold Case", she is revealed to be scared of snakes. Personality Lilac is known the pup who would get her paws dirty since she is a hard-worker. Even though she can get dirty, she loves to wear outfits that are pretty, comfy, and any shade of purple. However, she hates sunglasses since she thinks that they make her look... 'shady'... Story Lilac reveals her past to the pups in Pups and the Money Ring. Lilac is an only-pup. That means she doesn't have any brothers or sisters. Her parents never had any owners, so they were all wanders. A few days before Lilac met the PAW Patrol, she and her parents were wandering up one of the mountains near Adventure Bay. They were crossing a rope brigde over a big chasm next to a waterfall with rapids way down the chasm. Suddenly, the rope bridge started to break apart. Lilac's parents tossed her to the other side and shouted out to her "Have a great life!" before they fell down into the chasm, and Lilac never saw them again. Lilac knew about her aunt and uncle and decided to go live with them, but they live on the other side of the mountain, and it's a long climb for a small pup. She decided to take a train in Adventure Bay to them. However, after some crazy events, she got stuck in the dumpster. (See Pups Make a Scratch to learn more) Appearance Lilac is a golden retriever. She has her head fur tied into a pup-tail with a purple flower clip. Her uniform is a violet outfit. Her collar is lavender and her badge is a violet flower. Catchphrases *Lilac on the act! *Safety first! *Hoo-Wee! Let's go green! Gallery Lilac without gear.jpg|Without Gear Lilac.jpg|With Gear Petal Ranger.jpg|Petal Ranger Lilac in disguise.jpg|Lilac in disguise Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Rescued animals Category:Animals Category:Pups